The Quest For Seven
by Merry Times
Summary: The exciting sequel to Percy's Sister. Trina goes to an Orphanage and finds a half blood with the strangest parentage.
1. The Orphanage

**Here it is! The second story! The sequel to Percy's Sister! The Quest for Seven! This one will be much longer and more exciting than the first one, I promise. So, without further ado, the first chapter! P.S. this takes place near the summer so in the spring. Just this chapter though.**

Chapter One:

The Orphanage

Trina's pov

I walked grudgingly up the steps to the orphanage. I still can't believe my mom made me do this.

"Come on Trina, you said you had to find a way to get community service," said my mom, already at the door and about to ring the doorbell.

"Yeah but I meant in Delphi, not NEW YORK!" I said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," she said and rung the door bell.

I walked up the remaining steps and hated the fact that my school made you do a certain number of community service hours each year. I was almost done because I had helped Bill, my step dad, who skipped out on this with my little sister Callie to go find some ice cream for later when the torture was over (My words, not his) at the Y that he owned in our town.

As soon as my mom rang the doorbell, a nun opened the door.

"Are you Trina Clark and Mrs. Beamer?" she said.

"Yes," said my mother and turning around to look at me and giving me a look that said, don't mess this up.

Instinctively, my hand flew to my pocket where I kept my lethal cupcake pen, which turned into a dagger that my father, Poseidon, had used in the first war between the Titans and the gods. It also turned into a pen if the switch was set to it.

If you don't get a thing that I just said, here's a brief explanation.

First off, the Greek gods the Greeks made up to explain what you think science does today, are real. And they are still alive today. Hence the thing I said about Poseidon being my father. They have kids sometimes. Which in this case are me and my brother, Percy. And three other kids I met when I visited camp a few months ago. Percy doesn't know about them and he is going to be mighty surprised when he find out. Anyway, back to the orphanage.

I could feel something was about to happen, I just didn't know what.

As the nun led us through the door, my mother mumbled to me, "It won't get that bad."

She must have been referring to my pen.

"You never know," I said and put the matter to rest.

"Well," said the nun. "Trina, why don't you go upstairs and talk to some of the kids your age while you mother helps in the kitchen and helps prepare lunch."

I shrugged and went upstairs.

When I got upstairs, I saw a long room with a _lot___of beds in it. They were all up against the longest walls in two neat rows.

There were kids sitting on the beds talking quietly to each other and some kids lying on their beds reading. They all looked between 13 and 10. I sighed. Another person mistook me for a younger person because I'm shorter than kids my age. But for god's sake I just turned 15!

I looked around the room and saw a girl that stood out to me. She wasn't talking to anybody or reading. She was just sitting on her bed, looking out the window. She had brown hair that looked like it had silver flecks in it in the light.

When I sat down next to her on the bed, she turned to me and looked at me with blue-green eyes.

"Hello," she said with a confused look.

"Hi, I'm Trina and I'm volunteering today," I said.

She nodded and looked at me but didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" I said.

"Layne," she said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"12 but I'll be thirteen this June," she said.

I nodded and said, "Tell me about yourself."

She sighed and started, "Well I was dropped here as a baby, my mother gave me up but the nuns don't know why, she never told them. She said my name was Layne Hemmerson and that I was very special. So I grew up here and kept getting fostered out but always put back in the orphanage because something strange happened. And I've never even been considered being adopted, probably because I'm ADHD and dyslexic and they didn't want to deal with it."

I just nodded as I pulled out my pen, switched it to pen (I didn't want to scare her), got out a piece of paper which happened to be a homecoming flier that I'd been given and I stuck in my jacket. Then I wrote something on it in Ancient Greek at gave it to her.

"Can you read this?" I said.

She looked at it with a confused look and said, "Do you know about the Greek gods."

She looked at the paper and then at me and I knew I had a half-blood on my hands.

I quickly excused myself and went to find a place where I could send an Iris message to camp.

That place ended up being the one stall bathroom that had a leaky faucet and was spraying mist and making a rainbow in the florescent light.

I locked the door and dug out the drachma that I kept in my pocket.

"O' goddess, accept my offering," I said quietly and tossed the drachma in the rainbow. "Show me Chiron, Camp Half Blood."

The rainbow shimmered and I saw Chiron yelling orders to archers.

"Chiron!" I said.

He turned around and said, "Trina, I haven't seen you in months, how are you?"

"I'm fine but Chiron I have something very serious I need to tell you," I said.

"What is it young one?" he said.

"I found a half blood at an orphanage," I said.

At this, he became very serious.

"How do you know?" he said.

"Well first off, she can read ancient Greek," I said. "That's usually a dead giveaway."

"Have you told her?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I thought we should wait until she's at camp to tell her," I said.

"That's a reasonable idea. Do you have any idea what their parentage is?" he asked.

I shook my head again.

"She doesn't fit any of the descriptions of the gods, major or minor," I said.

He nodded.

"There are the ones who don't have kids," I said.

"Don't think that way," he said in a very serious tone.

"I'm just saying, you never know," I said as I waved my hand through the image and thought of a way to get her to camp.

Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb went off in my head.

"Nico," I said and pulled out my phone. Technically, half-blood's shouldn't have phone's but I already had mine and I wasn't about to tell my mom that I shouldn't have one.

I typed in the number, hit send, and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Nico di Angelo, godfather to the baby rose," he said when he picked up the phone. He must have had his caller I.D. on because that's what he says when I call him. Though I've only heard it a few times.

"Shut up Nico I'm still her aunt," I said. I'll explain later.

"What do you need of me?" he said.

"I need you to shadow travel a half-blood to camp," I said.

"Ok," he said now right next to me.

"Ah!" I said as I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Stop doing that!"

He laughed, "Get's you every time."

"Just go get the girl and get her to camp," I said, unlocking the door to the bathroom and scanning the room. It was empty.

I led the way out of the bathroom and over to the girl who was still sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

I walked over to her and said, "Hi again."

She looked at me and her eyes kept darting between me and Nico.

"Who's that?" she asked me.

"This is Nico. He is going to take you to a special place that will be explained when you get there," I said.

I pushed Nico forward and he looked at her and said, "Hi."

"Where are you taking me?" she said.

"A special place," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to a shadowy place in the dim room.

"Trina," he said.

I turned around and looked at him.

"You need anything else?" he said, making an evil grin and puckering his lips.

I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"For the millionth time it was a party and we were playing spin the bottle!" I said.

"You still kissed me," he said.

"They made me!" I said.

"For payment, doing this nice deed for you," he said, puckering his lips again.

I walked toward him, smiling evilly.

When I walked up to him, he closed his eyes and-.

SLAP! I slapped him across the face.

Layne, who had been standing there quietly the whole time, started laughing hysterically.

I smiled evilly again then turned around to leave.

He watched as I left and said to Layne, "She's stubborn but she is hot."

"I heard that!" I shouted from across the room.

"I wanted you too!" he shouted then led Layne through the shadow.

I turned around as they left and allowed myself to smile a little that lasted me the rest of the time when I explained to the nun in charge what happened. She actually understood it quite well because she said that the person that dropped her off told her that she was a child of the gods. She didn't understand it then but she knows now. So now all I have to do is eat my ice cream and wait for summer.


	2. That Summer

Chapter Two:

That Summer

Percy's pov

I opened the door to my old cabin and laying on her bed right by the door was my sister with iPod ear buds in her ears and one leg bent and one leg dangling off the bed. Her eyes were closed but her head was bobbing to the music in her head.

So I took the 4 month baby I was carrying and laid her gently on her chest.

I laid her gentle but she was heavy enough that Trina's eyes fluttered open in surprise but that look instantly turned to happiness.

"Hi little Rose bud," she said as she took out her ear buds and sat up.

"Where's your daddy?" she said.

"Right here," I said.

She looked at me and her eyes opened in surprise.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," she said.

"I haven't," I said. "Though she may look cute, little Rose bud is a menace during the night. Wakes up every few hours."

"I thought they were supposed to sleep through the night by now," she said, bouncing Rose on her leg.

"She does, sometimes," I said.

She nodded, "What else is going on?"

"Not much," I said.

"Well my life has been pretty exciting," she said. "I found a half blood at an orphanage in New York."

"Do you know who their parent is?" I asked.

"Not a clue," she said. "She isn't like any of the Olympians, major or minor. I have my suspicions about one but Zeus would blast me to bits for even thinking it."

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just a hunch," she said.

"So Chiron doesn't approve of it either?" I asked.

"He said I shouldn't think that way," she said.

"Ah," I said.

"But we know the parentage of three other half bloods," she said.

"Who's their parent?" I asked.

"Poseidon," she said.

"You mean to tell me that I have three other siblings besides you?" I said.

"Three boys to be exact, no girls," I said.

"Really? Sweet," I said.

"Percy!" she said.

"Well boys get all the credit when something is defeated," I said.

"Still," she said.

"Well then tell me the name of a girl hero that got remembered like Hercules," I said.

She paused for a moment then said, "Touché."

"Percy? Where did you go?" said Annabeth from outside the cabin.

"In here Annabeth," I said.

She walked up the cabin steps and opened the door.

"Oh hi Trina!" she said. "I see Rose has taken a liking to your hair."

The whole time that Trina and I had been talking, Rose had been messing with Trina's ponytail which she had slung over her shoulder and the baby had even stuck it in her mouth and I hadn't said a thing because I thought it would be funny.

So Trina looked at her ponytail and her mouth opened in horror.

She gave Rose back to Annabeth and said very quietly, "I'm going to go wash my hair, and I will see you at dinner."

She started walking to the bathroom and you could hear her saying, "Ew, ew, ew." All of the way there and the Aphrodite girls shake their heads in pity.

Annabeth smiled.

"That's funny," I said.

"Percy," she said.

"What? It is," I said.

"That's a good baby Rose!" I said to Rose.

She just looked at me and grabbed at my face.

I laughed.

"We should go feed her and get ready for dinner," she said.

"Yeah and put her to bed because what is the worst that could happen if we're not there," I said as I led the way to the Big House where Chiron was letting us stay.

I had no idea that the worst thing that will happen tonight wasn't going to involve my baby daughter.


	3. Dinner and a Show

Chapter Three:

Dinner and a Show

Trina's pov

When I got back from washing my hair, my new brothers were horsing around and waiting for dinner.

"Cut it out!" I said.

They stopped reluctantly. They apparently didn't like being told around by a girl.

"Just get ready for dinner," I said and headed to my bunk.

The conch horn sounded and I led the way to the dining pavilion.

We did the usual, got our food, scraped some into the brazier, and when we sat back down, I was about to start eating when I glanced over to Layne and saw something on there that no one else had.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her since she was right across the aisle from me.

"Get what?" she asked.

"That fruit I didn't know they were serving it," I said.

"I didn't get it from the nymphs, I think it just appeared on my plate," she said.

"I wouldn't eat it. You're not sure if Hermes put it on your plate or it really just appeared there. I better take it to Chiron then," I said.

She handed me the fruit, which I had never seen before in my life so I couldn't tell you what it was but I was sure that Chiron could.

I walked up to Chiron, who was sitting at the head table in his wheelchair with Mr. D, Percy and Annabeth, and assorted satyrs.

"What is it child?" he asked as I approached, carrying the mysterious fruit.

"I don't know, I just found it on Layne's plate," I said as I handed the fruit to him.

He examined it and said, "I believe it is a pomegranate."

"Do you think it's a sign?" I said very quietly.

"Do not think that way child," he said.

"But if it is-," I said.

"If what is?" said Layne from behind me.

I turned around to face her and looked in horror at another thing that had appeared.

"What?" she asked.

I just quietly pulled out the peacock feather that was in her hair that hadn't been a minute ago.

I exchanged a looked with Chiron, who looked grim.

"If it's a sign," I said, looking at the peacock feather in my hand.

"Of what?" she said.

"That you're Hera's daughter," I said.

At that moment is when all Hades broke loose. It started pouring rain inside the camp and thunder started rolling and lightning was shooting down everywhere and Aphrodite girls were screaming about their ruined hair and makeup. Then Chiron shouted, "To your cabins until curfew!"

As I shouted to my brothers to follow me to the cabin, Layne just stood there with the feather in her hands until Chiron told her to go to cabin 2 and wait until morning.

I led my brothers at a run to our cabin but by the time we got there we were still drenched. Apparently like the border tonight, our power against water failed us.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jake, my second in command since he was the second oldest at thirteen, the others being 12 and 11.

"First we're going to dry off then I guess go to bed or entertain ourselves," I said, going to the bathroom to get towels.

I tossed them each one then proceeded to dry my hair, grab my clothes and retreat to my changing corner which I instructed the boys to never go near if they wanted to live.

When I came out, Jake was sitting on my bed, obviously waiting for me and the other 2 were playing cars at a table.

"What?" I asked, standing over him.

"I was just wondering how you figured it out," he said innocently.

"Oh come on the pomegranate was a dead give away," I said.

"Yeah but you said before that you had suspicions but Chiron didn't approve of them," he said.

"You got me," I said, sitting on the bed next to him. "Percy told me that she kept asking about the fact that he and Annabeth aren't yet married. Just engaged and that when he said they weren't married, she looked disgusted and also, her eyes. They're blue green like a peacock feather."

"Is that it?" he said, looking at the picture of my mom, my step dad, and sister that I had taken on our spring break trip to Greece. I knew that he had lost his family in a boat wreck, because that was how he got to camp. I just never thought that the fact that I had a family bothered him in the slightest.

"Yeah now can I go to bed?" I said, referring to the fact that he was still on my bed.

He smiled and got up and went over to his own bed.

"I knew there was something freaky about that girl," said Nico as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Nico stop doing that!" I said.

"Doing what?" he said.

"Sneaking up on people like that!" I said.

"Well excuse me but the Hades cabin is kind of boring since unlike you, I don't have siblings," he said.

"Well that's not my fault," I said.

"Shut up," he said.

"Get out," I said.

"I've got a few hours until curfew and no one to spend it with so I'm going to spend it here," he said, sitting down at the table they were playing cards at.

"As opposed to?" I said.

"Spending it alone or in a crowded cabin," he said.

"Zeus and most of the minor god have as many as we do!" I said.

"Yeah but they're not as fun," he said.

"You're just saying that because we have a TV," I said.

"If I said yes would you get mad?" he said.

I just crossed my arms and said, "Zeus has a TV too."

"But they actually watch it most of the time," he said.

"Well you're not going to get it," I said, making a running leap toward the couch, where the remote was laying but I was caught in midair by some very strong arms.

"Put. Me. Down. Nico," I said.

"Do I get the remote?" he said.

I turned my head to look at him, "Not a chance."

At that we both lunged for the remote.

We ended up watching a stupid old movie that was in black and white. I mean so old that they didn't even talk. There was no sound. I ended up going to bed early too. Though I didn't know that was the worst mistake of my life.


	4. The Dream

**So? How did you like that big surprise? Are you mad? Astonished? Knew it was going to happen? I don't know what you think, that's why you have to review! Please!**

Chapter Four:

The Dream

Trina's pov

I had fallen asleep to the music that was still playing to the old movie that still wasn't over and now I wish I hadn't.

It was the same dream I had last summer my first night at camp. I was standing on a mountain watching this woman with brownish silvery hair like Layne's holding up this swirling cloud and it looked like it was about to crush her. She was wearing a ripped up Greek toga that the Latin club called a _chiton_.

She was chained to rocks and (this didn't happen in my last dream) she looked up at me and said very weakly, "Zeus. You have to save me. The prophecy." Then she collapsed to her knees and still struggled to hold up the swirling cloud.

Then another voice that I couldn't identify said in my ear, "Atlas is in another prison, Zeus isn't that stupid. Your quest will come soon."

That was when I sat bolt upright in bed and smacked my forehead against Jake's.

"Ow," we both said at the same time.

As we rubbed our foreheads, Nico asked, "What were you mumbling about in your sleep?"

"What did I say?" I said, rubbing my forehead.

"You said something about a prophecy and a quest," he said.

I nodded and told him the story.

"That's just like your dream last summer," said Nico.

"I know but the weird part was the voice. Who would tell me that?" I said.

"I don't know," he said. "The dream god?"

I looked at him.

"Well it's possible!" he said.

"Well I know one thing," I said, getting out of bed.

"What?" he said.

"That I have to tell Chiron right now," I said, putting on my sneakers and jacket.

"But it's after curfew and it's still raining," Jake pointed out.

"I'm the daughter of Poseidon and it's urgent," I said.

"I'm coming too," said Nico.

I looked at him.

"I'm staying here," he said.

"Wish me luck," I said, going for the door.

"Luck," they said.

I smiled and headed for the Big House.

I ran up to the big house perfectly dry, thank the gods and I knocked.

I was greeted by a, "Come in," and I walked inside to find Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and a redheaded girl that looked about the age of Percy and Annabeth.

I stopped short.

"Hello," I said.

"What are you doing up past curfew child?" said Chiron.

"I had a dream that I need to discuss right now," I said, out of breath.

"What did I tell you?" said the redheaded girl.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I said.

"I was just going to introduce you. Trina, this is Rachel, our Oracle," he said.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi," I said, not as enthusiastic as her.

"Did Percy not tell you about me?" she said.

I shook my head, "It didn't come up."

She glared at Percy and said, "You didn't tell your only sister about me?"

"You weren't here last summer because you were doing college stuff and the need never arose," said Percy.

"So if you're the Oracle I can come up and ask you like 'What is my destiny?' and-." I never got to finish my sentence because she immediately started saying:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death._

I just stood there looking at here weird and when I looked at the rest of them, they weren't confused no, they were pale as sheets.

"What just happened?" I asked.

They didn't answer me, Chiron just said, "What is it you wanted to tell me child?"

So I sat down and told him about my dream including the voice.

He nodded and looked grim.

"Trina, two summers ago, before you came here, you're friends, Ryan, Melissa, Katie, Nicolas, and Nico, they all heard this prophecy. And when it was spoken, Rachel looked at all of them," said Chiron.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because the fact that Rachel told the great prophecy to you and your dream all coincide. You and your friends plus Layne must go and save Lady Hera."

"Why should we do that?" I said.

"Because Zeus didn't think about his actions. If Lady Hera is not at the Summer solstice council, then no one will agree with him and he will get very angry and probably start blasting everyone to bits."

"He wouldn't do that," I said.

"How do you know that child?" he said.

I didn't answer. Because he was right, I didn't know.

"But if Rachel said this before to my friends, then why didn't they go on a quest?" I said.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said. "There was no need for a quest and there were only 5 of them."

I heaved a sigh, "So I'm supposed to lead this quest?"

Chiron looked at Rachel and she nodded.

"You will leave in the morning. I will tell your friends. But for now, get some sleep," he said.

So I got up and walked to the door.

Minutes later, I was standing in my cabin tell everyone in there what had happened.

"So I have to go to my cabin before Chiron knows I broke curfew," said Nico.

"So you better run Goth boy," I said.

"But-." he said.

"You can come back," I said.

"Fine. I will be back and I get dibs on the TV," he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"He's not going to be able to watch the rest of that movie is he?" said Jake.

"Not a chance," I said, walking over to the remote which lay on the couch and changing it to something actually interesting.


	5. The Quest Begins With A Bang

**Just a heads up, the beginning of this chapter is kind of slow but it gets exciting when they actually leave for the quest. So just hang in there. And sorry it took so long. I went on another vacation and when I got back, I didn't feel like writing and I've just gotten around to writing.**

Chapter Five:

The Quest Begins with a bang

Trina's pov

When I woke up the next morning, I discovered that I had fallen asleep on the couch. Apparently Nico had too.

I shook him awake, "Nico! You have to get up; we're leaving on our quest this morning."

He just grumbled, "5 more minutes."

"We don't have five more minutes!" I said.

"Why not?" he grumbled.

"Because we have to save Hera," I said.

"Why should we?" he said.

"Because do you want Zeus to blast everyone to bits? Also, what happened when Percy was claimed might happen," I said.

At this he finally got up and said, "I wasn't in commission yet but I heard that was bad."

"Yes so you have to go to your cabin and get ready for breakfast and the quest," I said.

"Why am I still here?" he said, getting up and heading for the shadow of the dimly lit bathroom.

"I'm asking myself the same question," I said, getting my clothes out of my foot locker and heading for my corner.

As I shut the curtain, I watched Nico disappear into shadow.

When I was dressed, I walked into the main part of our cabin and yelled, "Get up!"

Immediately, my 11 year old brother, Jared, started awake and rolled of the top bunk and landed on the floor with a thunk.

"Why do you do that every morning?" Jake asked who slept on the bunk below him.

Since they were both up, the only person to get up was Richard, my 12 year old brother who can sleep soundly through a tornado, an earthquake, and a hurricane.

"Wake up!" I shouted in his ear.

Didn't even twitch.

"Breakfast," I said very softly.

"Where?" he said.

I do not get that boy.

"It's going to be over if you don't get ready soon," I said, and turned around to get my backpack ready for the quest.

Let's see, I thought. Change of clothes, pen, bracelet, money, drachmas, and Greek book. All set.

"You guy's done yet?" I asked, still facing my bed.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Then let's go to breakfast and get this quest started," I said.

They just mumbled something in agreement as I lead the way to the dining pavilion.

We were eating breakfast when my friends crowded around my table and asked me why Chiron came to their cabins last night and told them they were going on a quest this morning to save Hera and they didn't know why.

"Um it may have to do with the fact that Rachel spoke the prophecy to all of us and the quest is to find Layne's mom so she goes too," I said in a huff.

"That was really descriptive," said Ryan.

"Well it's the best I could come up with in the time that I had," I said.

"You could have told us!" Ryan said.

"Well the dream came in the middle of the night and I had to tell Chiron and that's when I had the encounter with Rachel," I said.

"What was the dream about?" asked Katie. I think they had decided before that they would tag team it. They've been doing a lot of things like that since they started going out over the summer. **(I didn't mention it because it wasn't very important until now. It will be very serious later on.)**

"Same thing as last summer," I said.

They sighed. I had told them shortly after I had told Percy since I didn't think it mattered much but they ought to know.

"Chiron said we leave this morning so my suggestion is eat, pack and meet me on half blood hill shortly," I said.

They groaned and went to their tables.

When I finished my breakfast, I went to my cabin, got my pack, kissed the picture on my bedside table (Don't call me weird for doing this) and walked out and to the beach.

I don't know what possessed me to go there I just felt like I should.

So I sat down in the sand, put my backpack beside me and shortly and woman came up from the surf wearing a flowy dress. She said, "Hello child."

"Hello," I said, a little weary since she had just appeared out of the ocean.

"I am a Nereid, sent by your father to give you a gift that will aide you in your quest," she said and tossed me a hair clip, like those big ones that girls wear to hold up their hair that looks like a claw. **(Sorry I'm really bad a describing things)**

"What's this?" I asked.

"Flip it with your fingers," she said.

So I twisted it with my fingers like flag girls do with flags and instantly the hair clip turned into a bronze trident.

"Whoa," I said softly.

"It's a replica of Poseidon's trident. It will work the same as his but won't be as powerful so keep your dagger handy," she said.

"Ok," I said. "But why does my father want me to continue with this quest?"

"Because he knows how angry Zeus can get and wants to prevent that and he doesn't get angry that easily," she said.

"Ok, "I said again.

"Good luck," she said before disappearing into the surf.

I was sitting under Thalia's tree (Percy had told me the story), petting Pelius's big head when Layne walked up looking mopey.

"Why the long face?" I asked as she sat down beside me underneath the tree.

"Once I got moved to cabin 2, no one wants anything to do with me. When I went to get me stuff from the Hermes cabin this morning, they got all quiet and started whispering to each other and all of my friends don't want anything to do with me," she said.

I just nodded and said, "Is there really no one that will talk to you?"

She nodded.

"Is there a possibility that there are other people that you want to be friends with?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Who? Is there a crush involved?" I asked.

She looked at me with wide eyes and blushed. She quickly wiped her head around.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

"Oh really? Who?" I asked.

She mumbled something indistinguishable.

"What?" I said.

She said it a little louder but still indistinguishable.

"What?" I said.

"Nicolas," she mumbled.

I smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, he's a good guy for you," I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah just you might have to make the first move, he's kind of shy," I said.

"You don't like him do you?" she said.

I snorted and shook my head.

By this time most of my friends had shown up except Melissa.

"Hey guys," I said.

They grumbled a reply.

"Don't sound so angry, this is a big honor," I said.

"How do you know?" asked Nico.

I couldn't think of anything.

"That's what I thought," he said, sitting down on the other side of Pelius.

"So where's Melissa?" I asked.

"Still getting ready," said Katie.

"Here I am," said Melissa, coming up the hill.

We all looked at her with bugged out eyes.

"We're not going backpacking across the country," I said.

"Well what we're doing is similar," she said.

"You're still not bringing that, it's too much to carry," said Katie.

"Well what am I supposed to do, I have to bring all my makeup and my clothes and everything else I need like my straightener," she said.

"They don't have electricity were we're going," I said.

"But," she said.

"No buts now bring your backpack over here and we'll start making it smaller," I said.

"Fine," she said as she brought me the backpack.

It took us almost half an hour before we had gotten the essentials into her school backpack.

"But I need my foundation!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. We had already let her pack mascara and lip gloss, she didn't need anything else.

She was still pouting when we got into the camp van.

"It'll be fine," I said, though everyone was still silent the entire ride to the bus station.

I waved goodbye to Argus after he unloaded our bags.

He nodded and drove away.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said.

The just grumbled replies and sat down on the bench.

I sat down next to Layne and she said to me, "I'm sorry that all of you have to go to save my mother. I really should be the one going."

"And get killed half way through? Face it Layne, whether they like it or not, we were destined for this quest, since before we were born," I said.

"Why would I get killed that soon?" she asked.

"Because you've only been at camp for a few months, you have to be there for a lot longer to be ready for something like this," I said.

"You're brother didn't have more than a few weeks before he went on a quest," she said.

I paused. She got me there. "Yeah," I said hesitantly. "But he didn't save someone from the Titans curse until almost 2 years later."

She didn't answer.

"Don't worry, this quest will be over before you know it," I said just as our bus pulled into the station.

"Come on guys," I said, getting up from the bench and heading to the door of the bus.

I looked up at the driver and saw a cheerful African American woman in her 20's. I didn't think much of her since she was just the driver but I didn't know that she was going to start our quest with a bang.

When everyone was situated into their seats, the bus trundled out of the station.

It was quiet for the first few miles but once we got out of the city and onto country road, things took at turn for the worse.

The bus made a kerlunk sound in the back and just stopped working and soon it was making a grinding sound and the bus pulled over to the side of the road and stopped and the bus driver told everyone to get out.

We got out but instead of heading to the back, towards the engine compartment, the bus driver headed toward my friends and me and smiled.

"Hello," I said.

But instead of answering, her smile turned into a sneer and she started to morph into something you never want to see. All of the color in her face drained out of it and she turned as pale as a sheet and her hair turned to fire and she had fangs and when I looked down at her legs, they weren't legs anymore, one was a donkey leg and the other resembled a metal leg like a flag.

"Empoisai!" said Ryan **(Correct me if I'm wrong) ** and it was a good thing he said that because if he hadn't, I would have called her a vampire and I'm guessing that would make her really ticked off.

She just smiled evilly and lunged for him.

At this point, I finally overcame my shock and started fumbling for my dagger.

Which I couldn't find then I remembered that I stuck it in my back pack so it was in a pocket.

All I had was the trident that the Nereid gave me so I unclipped my hair which them cascaded down my back and twisted it with my fingers. Suddenly it became heavier in my hands and soon I had a bronze trident exactly like my father's.

I swung it out at the empouisi, but she sensed it coming and backed away but didn't let go of Ryan.

"Let him go!" I said.

"You silly little half blood," she sneered. "I feast on young male's blood and I'm not going to let you stop me!"

"Then take Nico," I said.

"Hey!" said Nico.

I turned and glared at him.

"Maybe I will, and the rest of your friends and make you suffer and ruin your quest!" she said.

"What do you mean make me suffer?" I said.

"You have no idea! I like it that way!" she said and lunged for me.

I quickly swung the trident and she froze in midair and disintegrated into a yellow dust.

As soon as she was gone, I knelt down at Ryan's side, where everyone had gathered.

"Are you okay Ryan?" asked Katie.

He groaned and sat up.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache from when she threw me on the ground," he said.

Katie sighed with relief and helped him get up.

We all stood up and faced the bus just as a man closed the engine compartment and said, "Everyone back on!"

I looked at my friends with a confused look on my face Layne had the same look.

"The mist," said Katie. "When you killed the empouisi, the mist triggered and made the mortals think that she was never here and that the bus driver now was here the whole time."

I just nodded and asked, "Should we get on?"

"It's our only ride to St. Louis," said Ryan.

"Why couldn't the camp have gotten us a full ride to California?" I asked. "And why can't we shadow travel?"

"Because there are too many people and apparently we have to do this together," said Nico.

"Guys, if we're taking the bus, we should get on now," said the ever quiet Nicolas.

At that we all ran for the bus before it left.

**Wow. That is my longest chapter ever. So far. Review please! The button is getting kind of lonely.**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


	6. Things Take A Turn For The Weird

**I am so sorry that I haven't written in a while but I've been really busy what with school starting and things I have to keep up with in my class room like the hectic class schedule. Well I'm babbling. I guess we should find out what happens to Trina and her friends in St. Louis.**

Chapter Six:

Things Take a Turn for the Weird

The bus stopped in down town . But not in the good, semi clean part that has the arch, no, this seemed like the part that the city seemed to forget to fund. It was dirty and I swear to Zeus that I saw I rat in a trash can. And it was hard to come to terms with the fact that we would probably have to sleep in an alley tonight.

We walked through the city for a while, trying to find a place to stay and a form of transportation for the morning.

We finally settled down in an alley. While I started the fire, I sent Nicolas, Ryan and Nico to find some food.

I was huddled next to the fire with the blanket I packed around my arms.

A little while later, Ryan and Nicolas come back laughing so hard I thought they would die soon from lack of air.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Ryan, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well then be quiet, we don't want anyone to see us, human or monster," I said and soon they were quiet.

It didn't occur to me then but about ten minutes later, while I'm trying to think of a plan when I realize that not everyone is here. I did a quick scan and realized that Nico was missing.

"Where's Nico?" I ask Ryan and Nicolas.

They both look up and then down at the ground again.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the group?" I ask.

"Um," says Nicolas.

"We were going to tell you," said Ryan.

"When?" I asked.

"When he got back," said Nicolas.

And just as he said that, Nico comes stumbling into the alley, and he's laughing hysterically like the others were but he doesn't seem to be walking right.

"Nico?" I ask, standing up. "What happened?"

"I ate my brother," he says and laughs some more.

I laugh a little too because I remember the song from day camp.

"The purple pony taught me that song," he says.

"What?" I ask and glare at the boys, who continue to look at the ground and seem to be holding back laughs of their own.

"Um, we might have signed up Nico for a college guy's idea of a human sacrifice," says Ryan.

"What exactly was it?" I ask in a strained calm voice.

"It was either one of us chugs or we get the gang sent after us," said Nicolas.

"What?" I practically yell all of the calm from earlier gone.

"And we bolted before they could pick us so Nico got picked by default," said Ryan.

Thump.

We all turn back around to see Nico crumpled on the alley floor with a pool of vomit next to him.

"Holy dang he's dead!" said Melissa. Yeah, she isn't the one to cuss.

"He's not dead," said Ryan, getting up from the fire and walking over to him.

"How do you know that?" asks Katie, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Because he's still breathing," I say, walking over to Nico.

"Oh," says Katie.

I kneeled down beside him and looked at him as Ryan pulled some stuff out of his pack and beckoned Nicolas over.

"I have the medicine but zero healing skills," he says and hands him the things he pulled out of his pack.

"This is too easy," he says and within 5 minutes, Nico was waking up and asking, "Why does my head hurt?"

I snorted.

"You took a mighty fall," says Ryan with a straight face but not for very long, soon he was laughing.

"All I remember is Ryan and Nicolas leaving me with those weirdoes's who made me drink this awful stuff, tasted like red bull but different and more disgusting," he said. (No offense to anyone who enjoys red bull)

"Yeah then you somehow stumbled back here, said something about a fuzzy purple pony, puked and then for the grand finale, collapsed," I say.

"Woah," he says.

"Well dispite all of this, we need a plan to get halfway across the country before the summer solstice and try not to get attacked by monsters in the meantime," I say.

"This is going to take a while," said Layne, who hadn't spoken since we left the bus station back in New York.

"Then we better get started," I say, walking back to my spot at the fire and started figuring out what we were going to do.

**Sorry that it took so long for this chapter and that it's so short but I've been really busy and didn't really have any ideas for this chapter. But I prevailed and wrote the chapter. Please don't be mad at me for the wait! Love you all!**


	7. Another Leg of the Journey

**Okay, I am so very sorry that I haven't written in a while but I have been really busy with school and I couldn't think of anything for the chapter. But I persevered and I figured something out! And I promise that this will be a lot longer than the last chapter.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Another Leg of the Journey**

Layne's pov

I sat by the remaining embers of the fire from the night before in the gray light of morning and thought about how far I'd gotten in just a few months. Though Trina was now like a sister to me, she actually seemed like something of a pushover. She was always controlling and I don't think that I can handle much more of that. You have to push the bird out of the nest to get it to fly and I felt like she was being the protective mother who wanted to keep me in the nest because she thought I wasn't ready. But even though Trina's protectiveness may be suffocating at times, I wasn't ready to let it go because I also didn't think I was ready to let go.

I heard someone stirring. I immediately snapped my head up and looked in the direction of the noise.

I looked up to see Nicolas sitting up rubbing his eyes. His hair was sticking up on the side where he had laid his head. His hair was so long that it looked kind of like a half Mohawk. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Your hair," I say in a quiet voice.

He mumbles something unintelligible and then turns around to roll up his bed roll.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask in the same voice as before.

"My father is the god of the sun so all of us are up before most mornings in the summer. Us being my siblings," he said, quietly, not looking at me.

"Oh," I squeak out before rolling up my own bed roll.

We just sit there for a while looking into the last bits of the fire while people continue to get up.

"Don't look at me until I have my makeup on!" says Melissa in an urgent voice when she gets up. I don't give her more than a glance until she turns back around, face covered in makeup.

Once everyone is up and packed, Trina starts by saying, "Obviously we need to move on. Anyone got any ideas on how?"

Everyone is silent until Ryan pipes up and suggests we steal a car.

"What?" asks Trina.

"I'm saying that we go to a used car lot or something and get a couple of cars. Big ones since there's so many of us," he answers.

"Okay," Trina says.

"Well since no one else has come up with anything," Ryan says, trailing off.

We all groan.

"I can't believe we're doing this," says Melissa with a shake of her head. Only Ryan and Nico know how to hot wire a car, the rest of us were elected to try to distract the dealership owner.

I don't know what I'm going to do since I get really nervous and quiet around new people.

"Okay I think I have a plan," said Katie, turning to us. We were all crouched behind a few bushes that were in front of the dealer ship.

"Melissa and I will go and talk to the owner, acting like we're girls who want o buy our first car and then Trina, you and lane can sneak up behind him and hit him on the head!" Katie says.

"I don't know how much good I'll do," I say.

Katie looks at me and says, "Just follow our lead and you'll do fine."

"Okay," I say and then Trina and I wait for their signal.

"That's it!" says Trina and she gets up quietly and starts walking silently towards them.

"Can't we re-think this?" I say but Trina was already gone.

"Oh," I say to myself worriedly and I start to get up. But when I look over the hedge, the person we thought was the owner has turned into a giant bird human wielding a whip and has started attacking my friends.

"Oh dang!" I silently shout and quickly sink back to my post behind the hedge.

What do I do? I think to myself. The boys are too far away to get them in time; I'd have to save them myself. How does one go against a bird-human weapon less and live? I'd have to try.

I crept around the bush, my heart thumping like a drum. I tried to keep the bird thing in my sight the entire time. Soon it was dragging 3 unconscious girls around the side of a car that was for sale. As soon as I was sure she couldn't see me, I bolted across the lot toward the car they had just gone around and saw them as she dragged them towards a back entrance.

I turned around and thought hard. What was I going to do?

I spotted a bent pipe near the back entrance and a plan formed in my head. I ran to the side of the building and crept around until I got to the pipe and the back entrance. I quickly snatched up the pipe and looked around the corner.

The bird thing and 2 women who seemed like they were in some sort of a trance were tying up my friends. I could see Trina blink almost sleepily. One of the Women in the trance finished tying a knot and turned to the bird. The other women turned towards the bird as well. The bird waved one of its huge wings and the 2 women crumpled to the ground.

The bird turned back to my friends who were in a heap in the middle of what I would describe as a garage. There were car parts and tools lying around the room and a pair of what looked like what was it called? A hydraulic lift? Yeah I think that's what it was.

The bird smiled evilly and it turned around and walked into another room.

I took the chance and sprinted towards the middle of the room.

"Trina?" I asked the girl who looked at me like she was about to fall asleep.

"My pen," she said.

I quickly search her pockets and found her special pen in her pocket. I pulled it out, clicked it and moved towards her bounds.

"No," she said groggily. "Defeat the Fury then save us."

"Fury?" I said quickly, I could feel that our time was running short.

"The bird," she said as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

I heard a screeching behind me as the Fury entered the room again.

"You are too late!" shouted in a raspy voice, smiling triumphantly.

I wish I could say that I said something heroic and charged toward her but I'm afraid all I did was squeak in panic and try to run away. But the Fury flapped its wings and the door I had come through and a garage like door on the opposite side banged shut.

I squeaked again and cowered in front of my friends.

"You will never defeat me!" The Fury said in its raspy voice.

I got up but my knees were banging together, keeping pace with my racing hart.

The Fury cackled.

_BANG!_

The Fury crumpled to the ground and I look up to see Nico wielding a wrench.

"Thanks," I say with a squeak.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice behind him.

I look around him to see Nicolas and Ryan coming through the door that the Fury had gone through earlier. She must have thought it was just us or she would've closed the door.

I nod but say in a shaky voice, "But they aren't."

I step aside to show them Trina, Katie and Melissa.

Ryan comes running over and sliding down next to them.

"Anyone got a knife?" he asks, inspecting their bonds.

I hand him the dagger and he starts tearing away at the bonds on their hands.

I turn back around in time to see Nico putting a blade through the Fury. It melted away into dust.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Nico.

I told him everything and he just nodded until I finished.

"If she walked out, she may have been calling for backup to come and get them." Ryan said when I was done.

"Which means we need to get out of here," said Nico.

I help them carry the girls out into the back lot in the dim light of morning and to a van that the sisters would drive us around in to places like the park or a museum. It could seat up to 10 people I think.

Nicolas slid open the side of the car and we sat and buckled Trina, Melissa and Katie into one of the rows of seats. Then we all got in and started heading west. With Nico driving. It was going to be a long trip.

**HAHA! She said triumphantly. I have given you a new chapter! Hold your applause. Just Kidding! I am really very sorry that I took this long to write a chapter. You guys probably thought I quit. Well I have not. Now that I have stolen enough of your time to read the new chapter, you are free to do something else. I hope your plans involve the review button. :D**


	8. Author's Note

**It's been a couple of years since I posted on Fanfiction, so I'm a bit rusty. But I have still been writing. I don't know where to start really. **

**I had something planned in what I was going to say and now I've completely forgotten it. I have absolutely no idea. **

**But I do want you to know, for those of you that have read The Quest for Seven that I unfortunately will not be updating that. I abandoned it some years ago and I have no idea where I intended to go with it now. **

**I would add some hahas or some lols to keep this from sounding really boring but they would really seem boring and forced and pointless. So… I do apologize for those of you who have waited patiently for an update whether it be years or months. I will still keep it up, for you to enjoy whenever. I did finish Percy's Sister. **

**I'm just rambling now, my thoughts are so unconnected. **

**I am typing this little author's note to tell you that even though I have officially abandoned The Quest for Seven (for those of you concerned) even though I still am in love with Percy Jackson, I am still writing. I was writing this to tell you about a story that I recently wrote that I will be posting on , Fanfiction's sister site. My pen name is the same as this site, Merry Times (formerly redhead1997)(I can't get the link in my profile to work) and the story will most likely be called The Half Life. If you would like to read it, to see what I've been up to (if you really care) then go check it out and tell me what you think if you want. If you like it, tell your friends who you think might like it. **

**I will also be posting it on Wattpad, it you would rather read it on there, my screen name is Merry_Times. **

**I should be posting at roughly the same time every week, as it's all pre-written.**

**And if you want to know what's going on in my day to day life, feel free to follow me on twitter, RedOn_The_Head. **

**Oh goodness, I sound like a robot. **

**Haha.**

**LOL.**

**Heehe.**

**Lmao. **

**Is that better?**

**Probably not.**

**Sorry.**

**Really.**

**Check it out if you want, and if you don't, that's fine too. It's an original story…..so…. **

**Thanks. Bye. Have a nice day. **

**You're awesome if you've stuck around this long.**

**You get a virtual cookie. **

**Bye! **


End file.
